Wu and Liu
by pinocchiow
Summary: ketika Wu dan Liu dipertemukan


Title : Wu and Liu

Main Cast : KrisBer, Chanyeol(?)

Rating : aman(?)

Genre : komedi gagal, sedikit romance

N : beberapa plot terinpirasi dari sebuah novel, typo berceceran, EYD cacad._.

Happy Reading~

"ada apa appa memanggilku kemari? Tumben sekali"

"kris, appa akan menjodohkan mu dengan seseorang"

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"tidak ada penolakan kris. Appa akan menjodohkan mu dengan Ye Jin"

"Ye Jin? Yeoja bermake-up tebal itu? Aniya!"

"baiklah baiklah. Appa tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan Ye Jin. Tapi ada syaratnya"

"apa syaratnya?"

"kau harus mengenalkan Yeoja PILIHANMU kepada appa,dalam waktu 3 hari. Jika tidak, appa pastikan minggu depan kau akan menikah dengan Ye Jin"

"aish. Baiklah. Akan kubawa yeoja ku ke hadapanmu appa,puas?!"

"maafkan appa kris.…appa ini sudah tua..appa ingin melihat anak appa satu-satunya berkeluarga dan bahagia sebelum appa pergi.."

Dan kris pun hanya diam mendengar ucapan sang appa.

Setelah kris pergi dari rumah sang appa, kris sekarang menelepon sahabatnya chanyeol. Dan sekarang mereka telah berada di sebuah cafeteria.

"hahaha jadi kau harus mencari yeoja selama 3 hari eoh? Haha"

"cih, aku menelepon mu kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu,bukan untuk menertawaiku, park chanyeol!"

"haha okay jika mendengar alasan appa mu, mungkin dia ingin yang terbaik untukmu sebelum ia pergi eumm kau tau lah"

"yah..aku tau.."

"hey kris, kau kan tampan dan jangan lupakan kau juga seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya nomor satu di korea! kau tinggal memilih salah satu dari fans mu itu!"

"aku tidak akan mau park chanyeol. Kau tau kan jika yeoja-yeoja itu hanya menginkan wajahku dan hartaku saja"

"hem jadi maksudnya kau mencari yeoja yang tidak tertarik padamu? Tapi itu mustahil!-_-"

"kau benar chanyeol-_- ah sudahlah ayo kita ke apartemenku saja, aku lelah"

Setelah kris dan chanyeol telah keluar dari cafeteria itu, Munculah seorang yeoja tomboy dengan menenteng skateboard di tangannya. Mata para pengunjung pun memperhatikannya. Ada yang takjub dan ada pula yang bingung. Tapi sang yeoja tomboy itu pun hanya cuek, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Setelah matanya mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan tempat kosong. Yang tadi sempat ditempati oleh kris dan chanyeol.

"permisi, anda mau pesan apa, t-tuan?" Tanya pelayan toko ragu-ragu dan yeoja tomboy itu menyunggikan senyum

"aku pesan ice cappuccino saja dan…jangan panggil aku tuan, sebab aku ini yeoja"

"ma-maafkan aku nona"

"gwenchana" yeoja tomboy itu tersenyum tulus sedangkan wajah sang pelayan toko merona merah sambil melesat pergi. 'aku tidak percaya jika dia seorang yeoja, astaga dia tampan!' batin sang pelayan toko-_-

Saat mata yeoja tomboy itu bergerilya(?) dia menemukan benda putih yang tergelatak di ujung meja yang ia duduki itu.

"eh handphone? Punya siapa?"

Yeoja tomboy itu segera mengambil handphone tersebut dan melihat-lihat isi didalamnya "sebaiknya aku mengembalikan handphone ini kepemiliknya, pasti dia sedih" yeoja tomboy itu pun mencari panggilan terakhir dari handphone itu yang tertera nama "chanyeol" lalu yeoja tomboy itu menekan tombol hijau….

Dilain pihak kris dan chanyeol sedang berisitirahat di apartemen kris. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai. Tiba-tiba handphone chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. 'panggilan dari kris?' aneh dia kan sedang mandi' chanyeol pun tak mengindahkan panggilan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba kris berteriak dan berlari kearah chanyeol.

"chanyeol! Gawat iPhone ku tertinggal di cafeteria! Aish!"

"eh? Bukannya barusan kau meneleponku?"

Drrrtt drrrt

'kris calling'

"kris! Handphone mu meneleponku!"

"cepat angkat!" titah kris tak sabar

"yoboseyo?"

_"akhirnya diangkat juga~ apa benar ini dengan chanyeolssi?"_ jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"ne, ini chanyeol. Waeyo?"

"chanyeol tanyakan handphone ku" bisik kris

_"aku amber, aku menemukan handphone ini di cafeteria, sepertinya tertinggal. aku bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya tapi aku tidak tahu pemilik handphone ini siapa jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat panggilan terakhir dari handphone ini dan ternyata tertera nama kau disana chanyeolssi"_

Chanyeol pun diam. Tidak mengerti dan dengan memasang tampang pongonya-_- kris pun tidak sabaran dan merebut handphone chanyeol dari tangannya itu

"nuguseyo?" Tanya kris angkat bicara. Lalu yeoja diseberang sana menjelaskan semuanya. Kris pun hanya manggut-manggut.

"ah, nona bisa kah kau mengantarkan handphoneku itu ke apartemenku? Itu juka jika kau tidak keberatan" Tanya kris songong-_-

_"hem baiklah. Berikan alamatnya saja"_ jawab yeoja diseberang sana

"ini dia alamatnya bla bla bla bla. terimakasih noona aku sangat tertolong karena mu" Pip. Kris pun langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

Di seberang sana seorang yeoja tomboy yang diketahui bernama amber itu berjalan keluar dari cafeteria itu dengan bergumam tidak jelas.

-skip time-

Ting tong

Kriek

"nugu?" Tanya chanyeol menatap amber dari bawah sampai atas ada raut wajah bingung tercetak jelas di wajahnya

"aku amber. Aku ingin mengembalikan handphone ini." Jawab amber sambil memperlihatkan handphone itu ke chanyeol

"oh jadi kau amber? Mian, silahkan masuk. Dia telah menunggumu" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum creepy-_- chanyeol pun mengantar amber menuju ruang tamu

"ya! Kris! orang yang ingin mengembalikan handphonemu sudah datang" teriak chanyeol

Tap tap tap

"berisik sekali kau chanyeol! Jangan berteriak seperti itu aku tidak tuli!" jawab kris cepat lalu menoleh ke arah amber

"jadi kau yang bernama amber?" Tanya kris

"iya aku amber. Ini handphone mu"

'aku kira nama amber itu berarti dia yeoja, tak tahunya namja' batin kris

'dia ini yeoja atau namja sih? Lihatlah wajahnya..manis, seperti yeoja tapi 'itunya' rata-_-argh! Aku penasaran!' batin chanyeol

"eum..amberssi..eumm kau itu…yeoja atau namja?" Tanya chanyeol

HENING. SANGAT HENING. Kris pun memutar bola matanya. 'sungguh bodoh kau park chanyeol, jelas dia akan tersinggung'

"hahahaha kau lihatlah dirimu, mukamu lucu haha" amber tertawa. Membuat krisyeol terbengong-bengong "aku ini yeoja" jawab amber cepat "tapi aku transgender" SIIING. HENING. Krisyeol pun menjadi pongo.

"HAHAHAHA astaga! Lihatlah muka kalian lucu sekali hahaha tenang-tenang aku ini seorang yeoja tulen" krisyeol pun kembali seperti semula(?)

"amberssi apakah kah kau kenal dengan lelaki ini?" tanya chanyeol sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kris

"tidak"

"MWO?! Jadi kau tidak mengenal lelaki ini? Dia ini seorang putra dari pengusaha terkaya nomor satu dikorea! Yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh para yeoja akan ketampanannya. Apa kau tidak kenal?" Tanya chanyeol heboh

"Maaf bukannya aku kurang ajar, tetapi aku tidak peduli dengan yang barusan kau katakan mau dia orang kaya atau juga tampan" jawab amber cuek

Chanyeol pun tersenyum penuh arti lalu menatap kris sepertinya-wanita-ini-cocok-kris. Kris yang mendapat tatapan penuh arti itu melihat kearah chanyeol sambil berdecak baiklah-seterah-kau-saja. Lalu chanyeol tersenyum super duper creepy membuat amber keheranan

"hey amberssi, kami punya tawaran yang bagus untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"kau harus menjadi yeojachingu dari lelaki ini" jawab chanyeol

"kau harus menjadi yeojachingu dari lelaki ini" jawab chanyeol

"MWO? Are you crazy? NO!"

"ayolah kumohon tolonglah teman ku ini…jebal jebal" dan chanyeol pun menceritakan semuanya kepada amber. Sesekali amber menegok ke arah kris. Lalu manggut-manggut gaje. Sedangkan kris hanya memijit pelipisnya.

"jadi kau mau menolong temanku ini amberssi?"

"seperti sebelumnya. Tidak"

"aku akan memberikanmu uang berapapun kau minta" akhirnya kris angkat bicara

"cih. Kau pikir semua bisa kau dapatkan dengan uang eoh? Aku tetap TIDAK MAU" jawab amber

"ayolah amberssi, jebal bantu temanku ini~ nanti dia akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" rengek chanyeol

Kemudian suatu pemikiran melintas di pikiran amber.

"benarkah itu chanyeolssi?" jawab amber

" kan kris?"

"ne"

"baiklah aku mau"

Krisyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kemudian kris,Amber dan Chanyeol terhanyut dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang panjang….

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam. Tepat setelah itu sebuah surat perjanjian pun telah jadi lengkap dengan materainya. Kemudian kris dan amber menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut.

"omo sudah jam 10, sepertinya aku harus pulang chayeolssi, krissi" ucap amber

"biar kami antar amberssi, sebagai tanda terimakasihku padamu" jawab kris

"heum tidak usah chayeolssi krissi"

"ani. Tidak ada penolakan" titah kris

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah perumahan yang cukup elit.

'ternyata amber berasal dari keluarga mapan' batin kris

"itu rumahku" amber menujuk sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih

"terimakasih krissi, chanyeolssi" ucap amber

"sebaiknya hilangkan saja embel-embel ssi ini, aku pusing. Ciyus deh" jawab chanyeol alay-_-

"baiklah terimakasih kris,chanyeol"

"baiklah kami pamit. Selamat malam amber"

Stelah sampai di apartemen kris, krisyeol merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa

"kris aku tidak menyangka ternyata amber punya jiwa sosialis yang tinggi" chanyeol membuka suaranya

"ne, aku juga tidak menyangka chanyeol"

#Flashback

"baiklah aku mau"

Krisyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "tapi aku punya satu permintaan"

"apa itu?" jawab kris cepat

"aku menjadi guru sukarela di salah satu panti asuhan, awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja tetapi masalah menimpa panti asuhan itu"

"seorang pengusaha kaya ingin menggusur panti asuhan itu untuk dijadikan sebuah Mall"

"dengan liciknya pengusaha kaya itu memenangkan sengketa tanah. aku telah mengajukan banding tetapi hasilnya nihil. Jujur saja aku sedih mengingat anak-anak panti itu akan tinggal dimana….jadi..maukah kalian membantuku untuk mempertahankan panti asuhan itu?"

Krisyeol tertegun mendengar cerita dari amber. Mereka tidak menyangka jika masih ada yeoja yang masih memikirkan kehidupan orang lain. Walaupun tampilan amber bukan seperti yeoja pada umumnya.

"baiklah, aku akan coba bantu" jawab kris tersenyum

"nah sekarang kita tinggal membuat sebuah surat perjanjian~~" ucap chanyeol senang

#flashback end

Drrttt drtttt drrttt drttt

"eung siapa sih pagi-pagi begini telepon" jawab kris malas "yoboseyo"

_"pagi anakku tersayang~ appa hanya ingin mengabarkan besok appa akan berangkat ke jepang untuk bisnis. Jadi kau harus membawa yeoja nanti malam ne?"_

"MWO?! Ta-tapi appa a-aku…"

_"tidak ada tapi-tapian kris. Kalau kau tidak membawa yeojamu nanti malam….kau tau kan akibatnya…"_ nada bicara appanya terdegar horror. Glek. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. "ne! ne! akan kubawa yeojachinguku nanti malam!" pip. Kris mematikan handphonenya

"YA! CHANYEOL! GAWAT KITA HARUS KERUMAH AMBER! APPA KU MEMAJUKAN PERTEMUANNYA MENJADI NANTI MALAM"

"MWO?! Kajja!"

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap krisyeol segera menuju mobil dan melesat ke rumah amber. "kris! Itu amber!"

Mereka melihat amber sedang jogging di depan perumahannya. Tanpa ba bi bu chanyeol turun dari mobil dan menarik amber paksa ke dalam mobilnya

"YA! PENCULIK!" teriak amber. BAG BUG BAG BUG(?) "YA! Amber! Berhenti memukuliku! aku ini chanyeol!" amber berenti memukul terus tersenyum gaje "hehe mian chanyeol~ ini semua salahmu! Kenapa menarikku paksa seperti seorang penculik! Ada apa sih?"

"kau akan bertemu appa ku hari ini amber" jawab kris focus pada setirnya

"MWO?! Bukannya kata mu besok?!"

"memang, tapi tadi pagi appa ku menelepon. Besok dia akan kejepang, jadi dia ingin menemuimu nanti malam"

"aish! Lalu kita akan kemana!"

"kita make over dirimu"

"MWO?!" teriak amber kaget

Sementara krisyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

Kini kris dan amber telah sampai di salah satu butik mewah yang merangkap menjadi salon di kota seoul. Amber pun kaget bukan main. Kemana chanyeol? Tentu chanyeol sedang menuntut ilmu di salah satu universitas terkemuka di korea.

"let's go" kris menarik tangan amber

"selamat datang. Aku manager di sini. ada yang bisa saya bantu? Eeeeeh amber unnie?" Tanya sang manager kaget

"kau mengenal wanita ini nona?" Tanya kris penuh selidik

"tentu dia adalah pe-"

"dia adalah temanku kris! Iyakan? Hahahaha" amber mengerjapkan matanya kepada sang manager. Seolah mengerti dengan kode yang diberikan amber, manager itu mengangguk

"oh baiklah, nona tolong rubah dia secantik mungkin ne?"

"baiklah. Mari nona liu kita kedalam" jawab sang manager ramah

"krystal~ untung saja tadi kau tidak kelepasan-3-" amber membunag nafasnya kasar

"heh~ memangnya kenapa unnie?" tnya manager tadi yang diketahui bernama krystal

"bilang kepada semua pegawai disini perlakukan aku seperti pengunjung biasa saja ne? aku ridak ingin siapa pun tau jika aku adalah pemilik butik dan salon ini" titah amber

"ne unnie~" jawab krystal sigap

Akhirnya amber di rombak abis-abisan sama staff-staffnya(?) krystal terkikik geli. Bagaimana tidak? Amber yang merupakan pewaris dan pemilik sah butik dan salon ini saja tidak mau datang apalagi sampai 'mencicipi' hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang salon dan yang berperikewanitaan(?)

(anggap aja rambutnya amber itu panjang ya yg sering dikuncir kaya samurai gitu xD)

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Lalu munculah krystal-manager dengan beberapa staffnya. "tuan kris, nona amber sudah selesai. Semoga anda puas dengan hasil kerja kami" ucap krystal yakin. Kemudian munculah sosok yeoja cantik berjalan kikuk. Misalkan saja Riasan wajah dan tata rambutnya amber seperti ini:

dan dress up nya seperti ini:

(wakakakak xD cantik pasti xD)

Kris melihat sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya itu dengan takjub. Dia memperhatikan sosok itu dari bawah hingga atas. Kris terpana.

Sementara itu dilain pihak, amber menghampiri kris yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"hey kris? Hallo~ kris?" amber melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kris

"k-k-kau sudah siap amber?" Tanya kris gugup

"hah~sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi ini harus kan?" jawab amber lemah

"terima kasih nona atas make-overnya" kris membungkukan badan ke sang manager

"tentu, itu sudah tugas kami" krystal membalasnya dg tersenyum tapi didalam hatinya dia terkikik senang melihat amber

"kajja" kris menarik tangan amber

"ya! ya! Jangan cepat cepat! Aku tidak bisa berjalan jika menggunakan sepatu seperti i-AW!"

"amber?! Omo,maafkan aku. Biar aku bantu berjalan" lalu kris pun segera memegang pinggang dan tangan amber. Sedangkan amber hanya bisa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya.

'kakinya,tangannya yang kecil, pinggang yang ramping dan jangan lupakan kulit putihnya yang lembut itu'

"apa yang kau lihat dari ku kris?" Tanya amber

Glep. Kris menelan ludahnya. "a-aniyo" jawab kris cepat "jangan pernah lupakan jika aku ini ahli taekwondo kris"

"akan aku catat itu amber" dan kris pun kembali focus pada setirnya

Mobil yang ditumpangi kris dan amber sudah memasuki halaman rumah mewah milik appa kris. Saat kris dan amber turun dari mobil, mereka di sambut oleh berpuluh-puluh maid. Amber yang melihat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum 'seperti saat aku di china' batin amber

"amber sepertinya kakimu masih terluka, raih tanganku" kris menyodorkan tangannya ke arah amber dan amber menerimanya agak ragu

"selamat datang tuan kris. Tuan siwon sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan" ucap tuan lee, kepala maid dirumah ini.

"ne, terimakasih tuan lee" kris dan amber tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju ruang makan

"wah kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk" ucap appa kris ramah

"kris anakku~ jadi ini yeojachingumu? Omona cantiknya~ perkenalkan aku wu siwon, appa kris, lalu siapa namamu nona?" Tanya siwon memperlihatkan senyumnya

"amber liu imnida,siwon ahjussi" amber membalas senyuman siwon

'liu? dia bilang liu? Apa mungkin…' batin siwon

"siapa nama lengkapmu nak?" Tanya siwon lagi

"eh? nama lengkapku? Amber Josephine Liu, ahjussi" jawab amber bingung

"a-apa k-kau anak dari donghae joseph liu?" Tanya siwon gugup dan hati-hati

"ne…..dia appaku" jawab amber bingung lalu menoleh ke arah kris.

**BRAK**

Lalu terdengar suara meja digebrak keras oleh seseorang…..


End file.
